Skinwalkers (Teen Wolf)
Skinwalkers are creatures from Native American myth and are antagonists in the horror TV series Teen Wolf. They are shape shifters with the ability to take the form of different animals. Biography They first appear when the Kitsune Kira and her mother Noshiko Yukimura go the New Mexico desert in order for her to help Kira control the fox spirit, (Location: Vasquez Rocks, California) Kira and her mother fight the three Skinwalkers (Tiffany Phillips, Emily Alabi, Tonantzin Carmelo). Kira manages to hold them off for a bit with her sword but she is then blinded by some dust and ends up pinned to the rocks with a spear through her shoulder. The Skinwalkers then say that Kira is frightened of herself. They say they will try to help her. If they can’t, if Kira fails, she will be forced to stay with them and become a Skinwalker like them forever. One Skinwalker (Tonantzin Carmelo) tends to Kira’s wounds. She explains that Kira was afraid to use the sword in their earlier confrontation. Noshiko enters and explains that the Skinwalkers will test Kira tonight and that it won’t be easy. She says fixing Kira could take months or years. Kira balks at this thinking of her friends and Scott. Noshiko explains that Kira is Kitsune and has centuries to live. She warns her daughter that if the fox spirit inside her becomes too powerful it will consume her to the point that she no longer exists. This angers Kira as she doesn’t want to spend months or years learning from a couple of “crazy, half-naked women carrying spears and wearing animal pelts.” Noshiko points out that Kira carries a sword and wears a leather jacket meaning they are not so different from the Skinwalkers. Kira worries that if she doesn’t pass the test she will have to become a Skinwalker. Noshiko says it would keep her alive and might be the only thing that can save her. Kira points out that all the myths about Skinwalkers say they are evil. Noshiko says the legends say the same thing about Kitsune. Kira spear wound has healed. Noshiko says if the only way to save Kira’s life is to leave her with the Skinwalkers then she will do it. Kira worries she will fail the test. Noshiko grabs her sword and says “Don’t fail.” With a brief look back, Kira walks off into the desert to face the skinwalkers. After Kira passes her test which involved fighting a Oni, Noshiko takes Kira’s sword and urges her daughter to get to the car. One of the Skinwalkers throws a spear and punctures the tire. Kira retrieves the spear and returns to her mother’s side. The Skinwalkers again says Kira must stay with us. Noshiko points out that she is “Kitsune of 900 years” and they will have to go through her to get Kira. Stiles and Scott then drive up. Scott rolls out of the still moving Jeep, comes up on his feet and growls at the Skinwalkers. Stiles urges everyone to get into the Jeep. A Skinwalker throws a spear at the vehicle but Noshiko, with Kira’s sword, spits the spear and it falls harmlessly to the ground. Noshiko gets to the Jeep and they drive away leaving the Skinwalkers watching their retreat. For the rest of the story they would team up with heroes and aid them. Category:Teen Wolf Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mongers Category:Master of Hero Category:Enigmatic Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Horror Villains Category:Female Category:Blackmailers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Partners in Crime Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Magic Category:Deal Makers